


What is Left Out

by AngelQueen



Series: Porn Battle Entries [4]
Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Het, Porn, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen/pseuds/AngelQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never let it be said that a wolf is too foolish to accept what is left out for the taking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Left Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the winter 2012 Porn Battle with the prompt: _Red/Wolf: stalk, reversal_.

He is the hunter, she is the prey. 

Her scent is light and airy, far different from the deep, earthy scents of the forest, but tinged with the cooked meat and bread that she carries with her. He stalks her slowly, darting through the trees as she walks along the path toward her grandmother’s cottage.

She does not skip merrily, as is her usual practice, he notices. In fact she is walking far more slowly, cautiously. She keeps casting about, her eyes scanning the trees as he hides. She never catches sight of him, of course, his skills as a hunter are far too good for her to see him unless he wishes it, but he cannot help but wonder if she knows she’s being watched, hunted.

It is when the sun is high in the sky that things change. She stops and settles the shade of a tree to eat a small meal. He watches her take a slice of the ham and bread, and the scent of cooked pig wafts through his nose. She eats it slowly, delicately, and then washes it down with several sips from the bottle of wine that has also been in her basket.

When she has eaten and drunk her fill, however, she does not get up to continue on her way. Instead, she leans back against the trunk of the tree, careless as a child. Her eyes drift closed, and he watches as her hand drifts over the skirt of her dress. He is surprised when she slips her fingers under her skirt, disappearing into the lacy confines. 

It isn’t long before her scent begins to change, growing musky with her arousal. He licks his chomps, but tempers his eagerness. He must wait for the best moment.

Thus, he is surprised when she calls out, “Are you there, wolf? Will you not join me?”

So, she does know that he is there. Knowing there is no longer any point in secrecy, he slips out of the trees and approaches her, padding quietly on the grass. She continues to work her fingers beneath her skirt, staring at him with a blatant invitation in her eyes. She _wants_ this, he realizes. She _wants_ him to claim her, mate her, fill her to the brim with his seed.

Never let it be said that a wolf is too foolish to accept what is left out for the taking.


End file.
